


Grins and Laughter

by redautumnghoul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, POV Second Person, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redautumnghoul/pseuds/redautumnghoul
Summary: Whatever it is that motivates you, it is insatiable and pushes you further up the stairs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever story so I apologize if this is disgustingly bad. I don't know if this is even going to be read, but if you are reading this than THANK YOU. I know this is really short but I'm going to work my way up to larger and better fics. Leave me a comment if you liked this story! Alright I'll stop talking now. Enjoy!

You’re sitting by the fire late at night, reading your favorite book for about the thousandth time when it hits you. You pull your dark red hair up because ‘maybe it’s just the heat’. It often does that. Hazes people’s minds and makes it harder to think. It works for a little bit, and you continue to read, but then it- no- he, comes crashing back and you’re left feeling dazed by his image swirling around in your head. Pink tinges your cheeks and creeps up your neck, so you try to shake him off again, turn back to your book and pretend you never thought it. But he stays this time, leaving a weight on your mind and on your chest, speeding up your heart. He seems to be taunting you. It gets to a point that it becomes unbearable, and you stand up, frustrated because ‘this is not how you wanted your evening to go’. Brushing the book aside, you put out the the fire, and head for the girls dormitory ready for some sleep. Sleep will push him out. But as you walk, you find yourself instead turning up the stairs to the boys dormitory. Creeping up the steps, feeling like a stalker, and resigned to your mission, you search for the door that he will inevitably be behind. You don’t know if you want to tell him about how he seems to have set up residence in your head. Or maybe you just hope to catch a glimpse of him. Whatever it is that motivates you, it is insatiable and pushes you further up the stairs. You reach the top of the flight, and through the flickers of the torches, you see a door open, voices escaping through it. Casting a disillusionment charm as not to be seen- because that would lead to a lot of questions you’re not sure you could answer-you move slowly to it with a racing heart and quickened breath. And then you see him. Dark hands gesturing wildly to tell a story that has Remus and Peter hyperventilating. Messy hair that makes him look like a victim of electrocution. A smile that melts your chest and has your knees go weak. Then Sirius leans in and picks up the story and they’re all laughing again. Laughing without worry. Laughing without pain. Feeling satisfied in a way that you can’t explain, you turn away from the laughter and head back down the stairs, this time to really go to your own bed.  
The next morning, walking to breakfast with Marlene, you pass him and his mates. Remus waves, Peter says hi, Sirius bumps your shoulder in a playful way. But he, he winks at you. You blush back and mumble a greeting, before grabbing Marlene’s hands and practically sprinting toward the Great Hall. While Marlene is furiously interrogating you- ‘what in the bloody hell was that about, Evans?’- you miss the bewildered looks of Remus, Peter, and Sirius. You also miss the excited grin on his face. But that’s OK, because you’ll be seeing a lot more of those.


End file.
